


You're My Savior

by shallowlives



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Light Bondage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vampire Hunter Gabe, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire William Beckett, Vampires, also patrick should probably learn some ethics, basically just vampire sex with a hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowlives/pseuds/shallowlives
Summary: Gabe froze, utterly still and unmoving, his feet taking root into the floor. Standing right in front of him was William Beckett, absentmindedly stroking his gloved hand over the fur he had draped over his shoulder. He glanced up at Gabe, licking his lips when he saw the pure shock that engulfed the hunter’s expression.“Oh dear,” William said. “Mike didn’t say you’d be acutehunter. Well, where’s Brendon? I know you have him, it’s written all over your face.”-----Gabe, a vampire hunter, gets a lot more than he bargained for when he and Pete find Brendon passed out in the middle of an alleyway and decides to hold him captive, causing William to pursue him for more than one reason.
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Kudos: 11





	You're My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, this fic started out with, "hey, what if Gabe was a vampire hunter and just fuckin found Brendon passed out" because I felt like writing another 16 candles fic and then evolved from that simple, innocent idea into literally just gabillam smut and Pete being a bitch. uhh yeah. Enjoy!

Of all the things Gabe could have expected to encounter during a Sunday night vampire hunt, it certainly wasn’t to find the infamous Brendon Urie, William Beckett’s right-hand man, passed out in the middle of the street.

But there he was, his limbs sprawled across the road, head tipped back and eyes shut, not even so much as a spot of blood dotting his pristine suit. Gabe could hardly believe it as he took a cautious step toward him. It _had_ to be a trap. There was no way such a powerful Dandy, second only to Beckett, would be left unconscious and alone for anyone to find… right?

Then, with one more step, the stench of alcohol hit Gabe’s nose. Perhaps it was more possible than he first assumed.

“Guys,” Gabe hissed under his breath, so as not to wake the passed out Dandy and hoping Pete’s keen sense of hearing would pick up on his whisper. _“Guys,_ you _gotta_ come here.”

A few short seconds later, Pete emerged from an alleyway, Joe trailing behind him. They were silent as they approached carefully, each poised with stakes in their grips. But Brendon stayed as still as ever, unstirring.

“It’s really him,” Pete muttered, awe-struck as he drew nearer. Then he wrinkled his nose. “Damn, he _reeks.”_

Joe, meanwhile, stayed a healthy distance back, eyes darting nervously between Brendon and Pete. “What do we do with him?”

“Take him, obviously.” Pete knelt down beside Brendon for a mere moment, studying the way the shadows framed his pale, washed-out face under the dim street lights. “We’ll interrogate him. This is too good to pass up.”

“We don’t have the space, though,” Joe said. “We’ve already got that Punk in the spare room. Brendon would probably kill him as soon as he woke up.”

Pete sighed. “But we can’t kill that Punk yet. Not until Patrick’s finished whatever experiment it is this time.”

“I have the space,” Gabe spoke up. “My apartment’s in the basement of the building. Nobody would hear any fuss Brendon would make. I’ve got a spare room, we’ll grab the silver handcuffs out of your car and drop him off at mine.”

“Really? Gabe, are you _sure?”_ Pete stood back up, his sunken eyebrows almost pleading him to retract his offer. “You live alone. If Brendon got out, you’d be dead.”

“I’ve been a hunter almost as long as you guys, I can handle him.”

Pete glanced over to Joe for an opinion, who just shrugged. “We don’t really have a choice.”

“Fine.” Pete huffed. “Brendon’s going with Gabe, then. Let’s grab those handcuffs.”

Almost miraculously, Brendon still didn’t wake, even when the silver handcuffs were clamped around his wrists and set off a scattered sensation of sizzling across his skin. He continued to remain unconscious as he was heaved into the trunk, as Pete’s used car jostled across Chicago and jerked to a stop in front of Gabe’s apartment building. Gabe lifted Brendon’s feet, while Pete took his arms and Joe held the doors open.

Gabe’s apartment was a somewhat dingy place, filled with furniture taken off the side of the road or from thrift stores. It wasn’t much to complain about though; considering he spent more time hunting than working, it was better than most could hope to do. And if he did ever have to flee, at least he wouldn’t have much to leave behind besides a grimy kitchen sink, the coffee-stained ceiling, and a boxy TV from the previous decade with a crack embellishing the screen.

They lugged Brendon through Gabe’s narrow living room with minimal happenstance other than barely avoiding slamming his head into a lamp, then finally set him into the spare room Gabe had suggested. It wasn’t so much of a spare room as it was a glorified broom closet that was too big to be a broom closet, the walls built of sturdy brick and the lack of windows leaving the room pitch-black. Brendon was deposited onto the floor before more chains were hurriedly fastened around his legs for good measure, and then the door was shut, leaving him alone as Gabe awaited his awakening.

It was late afternoon when there was a pounding from inside the spare room. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ The rattle of metal chains hitting the brick. Gabe shut his laptop, stood up from where he had dutifully been keeping watch at the kitchen table, and grabbed the necessary equipment before daring to open the door. A stake, a vial of holy water, and a Magen David necklace made of silver.

Gabe opened the door slowly. “It’s afternoon and my curtains are open,” he informed him. “So don’t you _dare_ come out of there, or you’ll be burned alive.”

Brendon’s eyes fell onto Gabe with a scowl. “Duly noted. What the hell do you want with me?”

Innocuously, Gabe tilted his head and said, “We saved you from the impending daylight, that’s all. Thought we’d ask a few questions while we were at it, too.”

“So you’re gonna interrogate me? That’s it, huh?” Brendon wiggled his feet, but it did nothing to loosen the chains that clanged around his bony ankles. “Go ahead. Ask me _everything_ you want to know. I won’t say a fucking word. I’ve been through worse than whatever you can do to me.”

“Not ‘til the others show up later,” Gabe said. “So you’ve got some time.”

“So you’re alone, then?”

Gabe swallowed back the sudden lump in his throat. “I never said that.”

Brendon chuckled maliciously. “It’s pretty fucking obvious, but don’t worry.” He leaned back, resting his head against the brick wall. “I won’t try to leave. But William _will_ come for me. He’ll find me, and you’ll regret ever keeping me here.”

Gabe stifled a shiver. “Technically, I did save you.”

“Well, why don’t you tell that to him when he shows up? I’m sure he’d love to hear all about it.”

“Yeah. I’m sure it’ll be the time of your life, asshole.” And then he slammed the door shut on Brendon.

As he opened his laptop back up, the sound of chains colliding with the brick started up again. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ It seemed Brendon was intent on annoying Gabe to death before William could kill him first.

Gabe rolled his eyes and kept on typing out the email he was working on, but Brendon kept kicking the wall. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Gabe’s palm slammed down on the keyboard, typing a flurry of random letters. He’d had enough.

He picked up the vial of holy water and unscrewed the cap before opening the spare room door. Before Brendon could say anything, Gabe whipped the vial out, sending sprinkles of it raining down onto the vampire’s skin. There was a shriek of surprise, a hiss of pain, and Gabe closed the door again, satisfied.

Now that Brendon had been subdued for the time being, Gabe figured it would be best to take advantage of the temporary silence to call Pete, and so that was exactly what he did.

“He’s awake,” Gabe said. Pete only groaned.

_“Who?_ Dude, I’m fucking tired, why’d you wake me up for this?”

“Brendon. Remember last night?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Right. How’s he doing?”

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ The holy water hadn’t been effective for very long. “He keeps kicking the wall. But he’s not trying to escape, so at least that’s good.”

“He’s being cocky and thinks Beckett’s gonna come to save him, doesn’t he?”

Gabe let out a brisk laugh. “Basically. Anyways, what time do you think you can come over?”

“Hmm… I think nine will be safe to go out. Expect us around then.”

“Sounds good,” Gabe said. “Don’t worry about getting here too soon. Like, fuck, I really want to take that guy down a notch. He’s irritating, how’d you ever put up with him?”

“I have no fucking clue. Just drip a bit of holy water on him, maybe he’ll shut up.”

“I tried that.” _Thump._ Gabe held out the phone toward the spare room door for Pete to hear. _Thump._ “It only worked for a minute. It’ll take worse to bring him down to his own level.”

“Well, we’ll figure that out in a few hours. Not that you’re boring, but I’m falling asleep as we speak.” For emphasis, he yawned. “Well,” he said tiredly. “Good luck with him.”

William sat at the desk of his study, twirling a pencil between his gloved fingers. The curtains were drawn. Evening had just fallen, and he anxiously awaited anything that could lead him to Brendon. The missing vampire had disappeared last night after a bout of impulsive heavy drinking, but never returned to the house. Of all his Dandies, William expected this sort of careless behavior the least from his own second-in-command, and that’s how he _knew_ something was wrong.

“Found him.”

The pencil slipped from William’s hand as he shot up from his seat, whirling toward the doorway where Mike stood. “You found him?” William asked, hope bleeding through his tone. “That was awfully quick.”

“I know.” Mike lifted his bowler hat off his head, pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. “Some Punk saw him being dragged into a hunter’s apartment last night. I checked, the hunter’s all alone. If we’re quick, it’ll be easy.”

“Well, then, what are we waiting for?”

Gabe raced to the door as soon as he heard the knock, knowing it would be Pete and the rest of his hunting crew. _About time._ Pete had promised they’d be there around nine, and yet Gabe had been waiting for over half an hour, wondering what could possibly be making them late. He wasn’t too worried; it was more likely Pete was taking too long straightening his hair rather than becoming embroiled in another encounter with Punks.

“Finally, you guys are here!” Gabe called out, as he hurried to unlatch the door and undo the lock, foolishly not bothering to peer through the peephole. He swung the door open. “What the hell took you--”

Gabe froze, utterly still and unmoving, his feet taking root into the floor. Standing right in front of him was William Beckett, absentmindedly stroking his gloved hand over the fur he had draped over his shoulder. He glanced up at Gabe, licking his lips when he saw the pure shock that engulfed the hunter’s expression.

“Oh dear,” William said. “Mike didn’t say you’d be a _cute_ hunter. Well, where’s Brendon? I know you have him, it’s written all over your face.”

Gabe drew in a sharp inhale, reminding himself to breathe, but not _too_ fast or his heart would only continue to palpitate erratically at the sight of the man in front of him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

In an instant, William forcefully grabbed Gabe by his chin, yanking him close. “I want Brendon and I want him now. Do you understand?”

Gabe tried to think. He very regrettably hadn’t brought a stake to the door, and the holy water was all the way back in the kitchen. He had no choice but to comply or face far worse consequences than those he was sure he’d already receive. He nodded, and a satisfied smirk appeared on William’s lips.

“Well, then, bring me to him,” William said, releasing Gabe’s chin from his hold. “And don’t you _dare_ try anything. If I’m not back outside in a few minutes, you’ll have Dandies swarming your apartment, and what good would that do, hm?”

Gabe only nodded again, terrified, and stood aside to let William into his apartment. William’s gaze swept the sorrowful state of the living room before his smirk dropped into a frown.

“How pitiful,” he commented. “How do you live like this?”

“I… I just do.”

“Hm.” William shrugged. “Now, where are you keeping him?”

With a trembling hand, Gabe raised his arm and pointed to the spare room door. Voice barely above a whisper, he said, “There.”

William clasped his hands together. “Excellent. Now, go open it and untie Brendon for me.”

Gabe obeyed, his heart thudding with every step he took forward. He opened the door wide, allowing William to see Brendon, a smug smile on his face as he said, “Told ‘ya he’d he’d show up.”

Gabe didn’t reply and only bent down. With trembling hands, he snapped the handcuffs open, unraveled the chains. As soon as the Dandy was freed, Brendon stood up, rubbing his sore wrists and looming over Gabe. “William, what would you like me to do to him?”

All the breath left Gabe’s lungs, but before he could panic, William said, “Nothing at the moment.” And then he was in the room, kneeling down behind him and cupping an icy hand around Gabe’s cheek. “He did do as I said, after all. Maybe you’re not a complete waste.”

“Suit yourself,” Brendon said, and he stepped around them to the door, leaving the two alone in there. William’s freezing fingers still held his cheek, and Gabe couldn’t help the shudder that rolled down his spine.

“You’re expecting some friends coming over, yes?” William asked.

Nothing left his tongue but silence, so after a moment of struggling to answer, Gabe had to nod.

“Then I’ll have to be back for you another time.” His frigid breath ghosted the shell of Gabe’s ear. “Don’t you go anywhere.”

“O… okay.”

His hand left Gabe’s face, instead tracing down his shoulder. “What’s your name, my dear?”

“Gabe.”

“Gabe,” William repeated. “How nice. Well, Gabe, you can be _sure_ I’ll be back for you. But don’t worry; if you behave like today, I’ll hardly need to hurt you at all.”

The sudden absence of his hand was startling. Gabe turned to see he’d disappeared, leaving him to wonder if the beautifully ashen-skinned vampire he’d seen ever really was there at all.

“He’s gone,” Gabe muttered as he held open the door for Pete and Patrick. He still shaken up from the previous encounter, and even merely looking the two in the eyes was proving to be difficult.

“What the hell do you mean he’s _gone?”_

Below a whisper, Gabe said, “William came for him.”

Pete barked out a blunt laugh. “You’re telling me _William_ found him, and you’re still alive?”

Gabe shrugged, his eyes lowering to the floor, and Patrick said, “Pete, you’ve gotta be kidding me. Just look at him. He obviously saw Beckett.”

“Well, yeah, I _guess_ so.” Pete stuck his hands in his pockets, shifted his weight to his other foot as he studied Gabe’s demeanor. “But I think I’d be a little more fucked up if I’d seen him.”

“Not all of us were locked in a basement for three days!” Gabe snapped. “Is this seriously that hard to believe? Brendon’s gone, and I met _William_ fucking _Beckett,_ and he strolled into my apartment like it was nothing! You wanna see the empty room, Pete? You wanna see the empty handcuffs?”

“Well, I’m sorry, but it’s just that you’re…” Pete pointed to Gabe, trying to decide on a kinder word before he settled for, “...alive. Beckett doesn’t really leave anyone alive.”

“Pete,” Patrick warned. “Can you stop? This isn’t the sort of thing he needs to be hearing—”

“Look, Gabe,” Pete gently said, ignoring Patrick. “Just tell us if you were too scared to keep Brendon in your apartment and decided to let him go.”

“That’s not what—”

“That’s _exactly_ what happened.”

Gabe lifted his eyes from the floor, glaring up at Pete. “If you don’t fucking care, then just leave.”

“Fine. We will.” Pete turned, grabbing the door handle and swinging it open. Patrick followed, but not before shooting Gabe a sorry look.

Gabe slammed the door shut behind them. A single thought raced through his mind. _How_ could Pete not believe him? Pete knew William Beckett better than any of them, and yet he didn’t seem to care one bit for the situation Gabe knew he was lucky to have survived.

His feet took him to his bed. He threw himself under the covers, hoping for sleep to be a temporary respite from all of this madness.

“So, they just left you all alone here, hm?”

Gabe’s eyes snapped open. He shot up to see William next to him, lying on his side and chin resting on his hand. Gabe’s stomach twisted at the way William’s eyes studied his countenance, flickering across every feature and picking apart any small breath, any flutter of eyelashes.

Gabe hadn’t expected him to come back this quick.

His shoulders fell when he remembered Pete’s harsh words. _I think I’d be a little more fucked up if I’d seen him. _“They didn’t believe me.”__

__“That’s hardly what you deserve, don’t you think so?” William laid a hand on Gabe’s shoulder, slowly guiding him back down to the mattress. And somehow, Gabe allowed it, letting himself lean back and relax into the momentary touch. “Some friends they must be.”_ _

__Gabe sighed. “Yeah. I guess.” He had no idea why he was confiding in William Beckett, of all people, but here he was, open to listening. “I guess Pete just thinks he’s the only one anything can ever happen to.”_ _

__William snorted. “Ugh, _Pete?_ What a fucking nightmare. He really thinks I care for him that much. Maybe I’d leave him alone if he wasn’t always trying to kill me.”_ _

__“You would?”_ _

__“Well, I know I’m a vampire,” he said, “but I’m not _terrible._ I mean, here I am, laying in your bed and speaking to you like anyone else would. A monster wouldn’t do that.”_ _

__Gabe supposed the answer made enough sense for him to say, “I guess so.”_ _

__William slowly reached out and said nothing, mesmerized by the shape of the other man’s face as he studied it further. The cool fabric of his glove was silken smooth against Gabe’s jaw as he drew his fingers underneath it, the cloth a luminescent and pure white in contrast to his tan skin._ _

__“Do you ever take it off?” Gabe blurted out. He flustered at the bluntness of his own question and could feel his face warm, likely noticeable by the heat seeping through the fabric of William’s glove. “I mean, the glove. Sorry. It’s just… I don’t know, I’ve never seen you without it.”_ _

__“Why yes, I do. It’s just part of the outfit.” He narrowed his eyes at Gabe. “Would you like me to take it off?”_ _

__“Oh… uh… well, if you want to.”_ _

__“I’ll take that as a yes.” William pulled his hand away and tugged the glove off before his cold fingers again found Gabe’s jaw, his skin just as smooth as the fabric had been. Gabe could hear the pounding of his own blood rushing in his ears, heart racing. William seemed to take notice of this, a smirk appearing on his lips. “Your heart is going so fast,” he remarked, glancing up to meet Gabe’s eyes. “Is it because of me?”_ _

__“Well…” Gabe swallowed back a lump in his throat and his hands grabbed at the bedsheets, twisting and tugging them anxiously between his fingers. “I mean, yeah, you _are_ just… William Beckett. Right here. In my bed. With your hand on my face.”_ _

__“I could think of _other_ things we could do in your bed,” William said, his tone laden with suggestion. He leaned forward, hunger in his gaze. “Would you like that, Gabe?”_ _

__Gabe’s breath hitched. “Are you flirting with me?”_ _

__“Do you want me to be?”_ _

__Never in a million years, would Gabe have thought he’d say, “Yeah.”_ _

__The bedsheets rustled softly as William slid forward, gently pulling Gabe’s face forward and closed the gap between their lips. For a few minutes, they kissed, Gabe’s hand finding the back of William’s head and tugging gently at his hair as the kiss deepened, as William’s tongue swept across his bottom lip. His spit lingered faintly with traces of blood, but strangely, the bitter taste didn’t repulse Gabe, only driving him to kiss harder and chase the flavor._ _

__William broke the kiss first, lips shining with his red-tinted spit as he crawled over Gabe’s hips and murmured into his ear, “I’m gonna bite you, okay?”_ _

__Gabe tensed underneath him. “Wait, no!” he protested, suddenly hysterical. “Don’t kill me! I--”_ _

__“No, no,” William soothed. “Don’t worry.” He reached for the hem of Gabe’s shirt, pulling it over his chest. “I’m not gonna kill you. I already drank tonight. I’ll only take a little. It’ll feel good, okay?”_ _

__“You’re sure?” Gabe asked, his terror still clear in his voice despite William’s reasurances. Even so, he let William tug his shirt over his head and toss it across the room._ _

__“I’m sure.” William ran his fingers delicately across Gabe’s collarbone before leaning down and licking a stripe up his neck. Gabe shuddered, and William licked again, savoring the way he trembled underneath him. “Don’t be so scared, you’ll be just fine.”_ _

__“I’m not scared.”_ _

__“If you say so.” And then William’s teeth pressed against him lightly before he bit down, the sharp ends of his fangs breaking the skin and digging in. A stinging pain embedded itself in the crook of Gabe’s neck, causing him to cry out. However, as William began to suck, swallowing down gulps of his blood quick and greedily, the dull throb of the bite was slowly replaced with a new pleasurable feeling running through his veins, light but heavy, overwhelming and all at once. Gabe’s cries soon turned into moans._ _

__“William,” he gasped out, arching his back as he shifted his hips upward in search of friction. “Oh _fuck,_ that’s good.”_ _

__William’s hand slid down Gabe’s bare chest, moving to palm him through his jeans. Gabe eagerly angled himself into William’s hand, letting out small, breathy moans with every warm trickle of blood that escaped William’s lips and dripped down his shoulder, hot as molten lava._ _

__However, William’s hand didn’t linger long. He soon snatched it back, tore his fangs from Gabe’s neck and hissed into his ear, “You weak hunter, all it takes is one fucking bite and you’re already grinding on me. _Pathetic._ You’re all mine, aren’t you, you damn whore?”_ _

__Gabe nodded desperately. “Yes, yes, yes, I’m yours, fuck, I’m _yours.”__ _

__“Good,” William stated. He leaned back from Gabe’s neck, his gaze cold. Blood dripped off his lips and rolled down his chin, a few drops pattering down onto Gabe’s chest as hot as dripping candle wax. “Now, _Gabe,_ what should I do to you? How do I _punish_ you for locking poor Brendon in that closet all day?” He tilted his head, staring down at Gabe’s parted lips contemptuously. “I’m gonna have to fuck you hard, so you know _I_ control you now.”_ _

__“Please.” Gabe moaned. “Fuck me.”_ _

__William grinned, teeth all tinted with red before he kissed him again, letting Gabe taste his own blood. The taste was overpowering, permeating every corner of his mouth and lingering in the back of his throat. William’s hand flew down to Gabe’s zipper, yanking it down and hurriedly pushing away his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. Gabe pried himself from William’s lips to say, “I have lube.”_ _

__“Oh, there’s no need for that,” William said, eyeing his neck again. “Not when we have _blood,_ right?”_ _

__William’s fangs broke the layer of drying blood on Gabe’s neck, sucking another gulp up into his mouth and then pulling back to spit the hot liquid onto his hand, coating his fingers with glossy crimson. He tugged Gabe’s jeans and underwear further down to his ankles, staining them with bloody fingerprints before roughly pushing apart his knees and pushing two of his fingers into Gabe._ _

__Surprisingly, Gabe found he preferred blood being used in place of lube as William’s fingers curled and stretched inside of him. It was much warmer than lube to say the least, and something about the sight of William’s blood-smeared lips sent fizzling sparks flying in his chest. This was _William Beckett,_ the most feared vampire in Chicago that Gabe had been helping Pete try to kill for years, and yet here he was, having sex with him._ _

__And the worst part was Gabe didn’t mind any of that one bit._ _

__Before he knew it, William was putting in another finger and inadvertently brushed against his prostate, causing Gabe to roll his hips up, crying desperately, “Mierda, _there, there.”__ _

__William smirked, the tip of one of his fangs poking out from behind his lips. “There?” he teased, prodding at the same spot once more. Gabe sucked in a breath, nodding desperately._ _

__“I can’t wait,” Gabe said. “Fuck me _now.”__ _

__“No. I want to hear you _beg_ for it,” William ordered, a dark undertone to his voice, probably the same he used when about to kill. All it did was make Gabe more needy._ _

__“Fuck me, please, William,” he pleaded, grabbing at his vest and trying to pull him closer. “Fuck me!”_ _

__“Say that you belong to me,” William growled. “That I _own_ you, you stupid, weak _human.”__ _

__“I belong to you,” Gabe cried. “You own me!”_ _

__“That’s more like it.” William fumbled for his pants, wrestling them down to reveal his hard cock before he pushed away the fur on his shoulder and yanked off his cape. He was far too impatient to take off the rest of his clothes, instead already lining himself up with Gabe and pushing himself in rough and fast, causing Gabe to suck in a breath at the sting that shot up his spine. “I’m gonna fuck you _so_ hard, just like you deserve,” he said, and then he rolled his hips back and forward, thrusting into Gabe._ _

__Gabe threw his head back, a low groan escaping his lips as William pulled back and thrust into him again. This time, he hit Gabe’s prostate, causing a strangled moan to leave Gabe’s throat._ _

__“Do you enjoy this, you _slut?”_ William asked. His hips snapped into him again, and again, starting to build up a rhythm._ _

__For a few seconds, nothing left Gabe’s mouth, his words caught on the air before finally he whined low, “William, _fuck.”__ _

__“I asked, _do you enjoy this?”_ William hissed, his red-tinted fangs bared. Gabe nodded quickly, biting down on his bottom lip so hard he accidentally drew blood. As soon as the fresh scent hit William’s nose, he immediately dove down, kissing Gabe and sucking at his bottom lip as he continued to fuck him._ _

__It didn’t take long for Gabe to be on the brink of climax, muscles tightening as the pressure kept building and building. “Fuck, William, I’m gonna come.”_ _

__“You fucking _whore,”_ William said, and with one last thrust, the tension inside of him snapped and Gabe came with one long, drawn-out moan, spilling across his chest and accidentally staining William’s shirt. Only a few seconds after, William’s own speed quickened as he became close, and he came too, silencing his own moan by clamping his teeth down on Gabe’s neck again and sharply sucking up whatever blood came to the surface. His pace slowed, and he released Gabe’s neck from his teeth, rolling off to lay on his side. William watched, captivated as Gabe caught his breath._ _

__“That was kinda hot,” Gabe finally said, almost breathless._ _

__“I think it was more than that,” William said with a smirk. He ran his fingers along Gabe’s neck, collecting whatever blood hadn’t yet dried and then licking it off the tips of his fingers like ice cream. “Let’s do it again sometime, yeah?”_ _

__“I want to,” Gabe said. “But…” He trailed off._ _

__“But I’m William Beckett,” he finished._ _

__“Exactly. I’m sure everyone would be pissed if they found out about… this, you know.”_ _

__“Oh, they would be,” William said, very non-reassuringly. He lowered his hand to his side, taking Gabe’s fingers in his own sticky, bloody ones, and gripping tight. “But that hardly matters, does it?”_ _

__

__Gabe woke up, the emptiness in the bed beside him that he’d always been used to suddenly strange. As he rolled over, he realized the sticky stiffness of dried blood between his back and the sheets. He reached up to his neck to feel over the bite, flinching back at the sting._ _

__The memories came back in ripples. William in his bed, William kissing him, William fucking him and telling him to say he _owned_ him, and then his fingers entangled with Gabe’s as they curled up together, William’s arms tight and protective around him until he had fallen asleep. It was never a fantasy Gabe had allowed himself to entertain until now, and yet it went beyond any expectations he would have had. Now all he had to do was wait and see whether William would return._ _

__He grappled for his phone, finding it on his nightstand and holding it up to see the time. It was already late afternoon, and evening was only a few hours away. Among his many notifications was a text from Pete._ _

__**pete wentz: sorry i was a dick earlier. wanna hunt later and talk about it?** _ _

__Gabe sent back a simple okay and dragged himself out of bed to the bathroom. As he waited for the shower water to warm, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His chest was smeared with dried blood and cum, his neck so bloody it almost gave the illusion a chunk had been torn out. His lips were still a vivid red, the color of lipstick until his tongue swiped over them and tanginess filled his mouth._ _

__Looking at himself in the mirror, he knew William was right; Gabe really was his._ _

__And if this was what that meant, he had absolutely no problem with it._ _

__

__As soon as the sun had sunken below the horizon and the moon had taken its place, Pete’s car pulled up in front of Gabe’s apartment building. Gabe had done his best to clean all the blood off of himself, although a cluster of bite marks still remained on his neck. He was almost tempted to leave them as they were, to let Pete see Gabe had been right along that William had shown up. But Gabe was smarter than that; instead, he covered them with a turtleneck. Although it was an odd choice for vampire hunting, considering it didn’t offer as much flexibility, it was definitely less odd than seeing bites on his neck would be._ _

__“You look like Jewish Steve Jobs,” Pete said, eyeing Gabe’s turtleneck as he slid into the passenger seat and slung his backpack of hunting supplies into the back._ _

__Gabe shrugged. “I gotta do laundry. Hello to you, too.”_ _

__“Look, I’m sorry about last night, dude,” Pete said. “I shouldn’t have been such an asshole about it. What really happened?”_ _

__Gabe opened his mouth, about to insist William had really shown up, but realized that probably wouldn’t be the best idea if he wanted to hide the hookup. “I lied,” he said instead. “Brendon escaped on his own. I didn’t want to sound stupid.”_ _

__“Man, you should have just told me that. You wouldn’t have sounded stupid.”_ _

__“I know,” Gabe said. “But it’s whatever. We’ll get ‘em next time, right?”_ _

__“It’s not really ‘whatever.’ Now he knows where you live.”_ _

__Gabe scoffed. “Yeah, there’s no way he cares about where _I_ live. You’re the one who causes the Dandies all their trouble. If he wanted me dead, I would be dead, end of story. Can we go hunting now?”_ _

__“Dude, you have _no_ idea what they’re capable of--”_ _

__Gabe groaned, _“Look,_ I knew the risk I was taking when I offered to take Brendon. You don’t gotta remind me, okay?”_ _

__“Someone’s pissy.”_ _

__“I’m allowed to be pissy, you’re being such a dick about this. I’ve been hunting almost as long as you, okay? I know shit, stop acting like I don’t. Are we going to hunt or not?”_ _

__“Fine, fine, we’ll get going!” Pete shifted the car into drive. “I know I’m being a dick, I know I’m being annoying and probably sounding like your mom or whatever, but dude, you have no idea the things Dandies do--”_ _

__“I _know,_ Pete. Could you shut up for one damn second? If you say anything else, I’ll throw myself out of the damn car, I’m already dealing with enough right now.” _Like I have no idea when William will show up next,_ Gabe almost wanted to say, but he kept the thought locked in his head. He couldn’t imagine how Pete would react if he found out Gabe had fucked his enemy. Probably violently._ _

__Pete let out a breezy sigh. “Sure, fine. I’ll shut up. Where do you wanna hunt?”_ _

__“I don’t know, dude. Just anywhere where the Dandies won’t be.”_ _

__

__Gabe didn’t realize it until they were there, but of course, Pete hadn’t listened and drove them to an area where the Dandies were known to frequent, a neighborhood filled with rundown yet still overpriced townhouses. “Seriously, Pete?”_ _

__Pete shrugged. “Maybe Brendon will still be weak if we run into him.”_ _

__“I highly doubt that. He’s a vampire. You’re just thinking about killing Beckett.”_ _

__“Maybe. You get it, right?”_ _

___“Of course I do,”_ Gabe sarcastically retorted. “Can’t we hunt somewhere else? I’m not in much of a Dandy-killing mood.”_ _

__“Well, now you are.” Pete glanced in the rearview mirror, starting to pull over. “I think I see one up ahead._ _

__Gabe squinted to see the figure in question. He couldn’t tell which Dandy exactly it was, but certainly not William or Brendon. His hair was long, but too thick and straight to be William’s, his frame not as narrow. “Are you sure about this?”_ _

__Pete stopped the car with a jostle, and there was a mechanical rattle from under the car hood. Normally, this sound would be concerning to anyone, but Pete was too determined to care and only said, “Always sure about killing Dandies.”_ _

__Gabe decided any more questioning would be suspicious and followed Pete’s lead, taking a stake in his hand and stalking toward the figure, their footsteps careful and quiet. Gabe stuck behind Pete; if anything, he didn’t want to be the one to kill anyone William cared about. It wasn’t like Pete would care much about a lack of effort unless things went terribly wrong. By now, Gabe was wise enough to know that Pete was the type to want all the glory for himself._ _

__They crept closer to the Dandy. It was only when they were a few feet away the vampire noticed and spun around, shooting them a glare before racing off into an alleyway._ _

__Pete broke into a run. As the soles of his shoes pounded against pavement, he muttered angrily under his breath, “Mike, you _bastard.”__ _

__Gabe followed, but his own run was more of a half-hearted jog. At least, until he turned the corner of the alleyway and saw Mike running toward _William,_ who was turning away from his own prey, dropping an unconscious human to the ground. Gabe froze in place, watching as Pete sprinted, yelling, “I’m gonna fucking _kill_ you!”_ _

__William only smirked, eyes landing on Gabe before he leaped onto a dumpster, pulled himself onto the roof of a low building. Mike followed. Pete reached the dumpster, raising his arms to hoist himself up when Gabe gasped at the arms suddenly being wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to William’s chest._ _

__Pete stopped and spun around to see William had already evaded him, holding Gabe in front of him like a shield by his hips. The most surprising thing, however, was that Gabe wasn’t attempting to struggle as William reached up to tug down the turtleneck, pulling it down to reveal the multiple bite wounds that had been left as he began to softly kiss up and down them. William’s eyes flickered up, gauging Pete’s reaction as he only stood there in shock._ _

__“Go ahead, Pete,” William taunted, letting his tongue dart out to lick Gabe’s neck. Gabe’s eyes fluttered shut involuntarily as he leaned back into the touch. “Try to stake me. I doubt you’ll get far with Gabe in front of me _just. like. this.”__ _

__Pete’s jaw dropped open, betrayal evident in his tone as he asked, “What the fuck is going on?”_ _

__Gabe’s eyes shot open, realizing just how compromising of a position he was, and he quickly said, “Nothing!” yet made no attempt to leave William’s grip. Instead, Gabe’s stake slipped out of his grasp. Pete watched incredulously as it rolled to the ground._ _

__“Are you fucking kidding me?” Pete’s grip on his own stake tightened, his nails scraping against the stiff wood. “This doesn’t look like nothing!”_ _

__William grinned viciously, brushing his lips against Gabe’s jaw. “You want to know what I did, Pete? I _fucked_ Gabe, long and hard until he was screaming for me that I owned him.” His cool breath fell on Gabe’s ear. “Isn’t that right, baby? You’re mine.”_ _

__Gabe’s eyes softened apologetically at Pete before he said to William, “Yes.”_ _

__“Did you fucking _glamour_ him?” Pete sneered._ _

__“I did nothing to him,” William boasted, with such an air of confidence it was impossible it was a lie. “You’d know if you heard how filthily he moaned just when I bit him. In fact, I’ve been thinking of _really_ making him mine.”_ _

__Goosebumps prickled on Gabe’s skin. “What do you mean by that?”_ _

__“Oh, you know exactly how.” The tips of William’s fangs scraped against Gabe’s neck, and that was all Gabe needed to realize exactly what his intentions were. “What do you think, Pete? Wouldn’t he be cute as one of us?”_ _

__“You… you _motherfucker,”_ Pete stammered. He held up his stake threateningly although there was nothing he could really do as long as Gabe blocked William’s chest. “You… you can’t!”_ _

__“Do you remember how it was for you, Pete?” William asked. “Everything you felt, Gabe will feel. He’s going to be so _thirsty_ when he wakes up, he’s going to kill ruthlessly just like you did. And before that, while he’s turning, he’s going to be _begging_ me to fuck him, again and again and again until his heartbeat is gone. What do you think about that, Pete? Do you think I should do it tonight--”_ _

__“William!” Mike called down from the roof, where he’d been watching. “I see hunters down the road, we gotta go!”_ _

__“Fuck,” William muttered. Into Gabe’s ear, he whispered, “I’ll be back for you, baby,” before pushing him away. Gabe stumbled forward and fell to his knees, but when he turned to look behind him, William and Mike were already gone. Gabe’s heart was thudding mercilessly, pounding in his chest so hard it felt like a kick drum without friction to keep itself in place, nearly thrusting him forward at every beat._ _

__“Gabe!” Pete’s voice broke him away from the all-encompassing force of his heartbeat. He tripped over himself as he ran to Gabe, scrabbling toward him across the cement. “Are you okay? What the fuck is going on?”_ _

__“I’m fine.” Gabe quickly reached up to tug the collar of his turtleneck over his neck, but only noticed that William had ripped it when the fabric flopped over. “Everything’s fine.”_ _

__“Clearly, everything is _not_ fine! You fucking lied to me, you really did see Beckett!”_ _

__“What, and if I hadn’t lied, you would have believed me?”_ _

__Pete pointed to Gabe’s bite-riddled neck. “Well, I would have believed _that!_ Fuck, Gabe, do you have any idea what you’ve gotten yourself into?”_ _

__“Well,” Gabe shot back, “at least William treats me better than _you_ do.”_ _

__Pete’s eyes clouded with hurt. “What, because he fucked you? Because you’re giving into his bullshit lies? The only reason he wants to turn you is because he wants to watch you _kill,_ are you really fucking okay with that?”_ _

__“I don’t know. Just take me home.”_ _

__“Take you home? Gabe, he knows where you live--”_ _

__Gabe got to his feet and demanded, “I said, _take me home.”__ _

__“Fine, whatever,” Pete spat, standing up as well and digging his keys out of his back pocket. “I’ll take you home. I gotta text the guys first, though. They should probably know what’s going on.”_ _

__“Is it really their business?”_ _

__“We’re hunters, Gabe.” Pete took out his cellphone, careful to tilt the screen away from Gabe’s line of sight. “Your business is our business whether you like it or not.”_ _

__Gabe decided not to press, and they sulked back to the car in complete and utter quiet, the only sound being the scrape of their heels against the sidewalk. When Pete began to pull away from the curb and drive down the road, Gabe let his eyes flutter shut, trying to concentrate on soft inhales and exhales in an attempt to calm his mind. He didn’t care what Pete would have to say about William; Gabe was a hunter, and he wasn’t going to run just because some hot vampire knew his address now._ _

__Gabe only opened his eyes when the car sputtered to a stop. This wasn’t his apartment building._ _

__He spun toward Pete. “Dude, I told you to fucking take me home!”_ _

__“You think I’m going to let you go home after all that?” Pete slid his cellphone from his pocket, pressing a few buttons before lifting it to his ear and saying, “Hey, I’m here with Gabe--”_ _

__Gabe tore off his seatbelt and grabbed the handle to open the passenger door, but Pete had kept it locked. Still, Gabe kept roughly yanking at it. “Pete, open the fucking door! Let me out!”_ _

__Pete lowered his cellphone from his ear, cooly telling him, “This is for your own good, dude, we can’t let William get to you--”_ _

__“Fuck you!” Gabe kicked at the door in frustration, pounded his fist on the window, but it was useless until his fingers fell on the lock and he realized all he had to do was yank it up. The car door clicked unlocked and Gabe threw it open. Pete tried to grab him by the arm, but narrowly missed as Gabe flung himself out and his ribs collided with the sidewalk._ _

__Gabe was getting to his knees, ready to race away when his shoulders were seized, Patrick and Andy wrestling him down while Joe clamped a pair handcuffs around Gabe’s wrists. _“Seriously?”_ Gabe cried in protest. “I don’t need to be handcuffed! I’m human, I’m a _hunter--”__ _

__Pete rounded the car, narrowing his eyes at Gabe as he was forced up from the ground to be carried inside, and stated, “You’re not a hunter anymore.”_ _

__And even though Gabe knew Pete had no authority on the matter, the way he said it with such confidence and coldness felt like a burning icicle being stabbed through his heart, slowly melting away and leaving a gaping hole in its place as he was dragged away, kicking and screaming._ _

__

__“You hungry?”_ _

__Gabe glanced up from the handcuffs he’d been staring at all night, watching as his reflection distorted in its shine. Bitterly, he told Patrick, “No.”_ _

__Patrick shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said, and he turned back to his desk. Gabe was being kept in the living room since the Punk that Patrick was experimenting on was still occupying the spare room. They all knew Gabe wouldn’t actually try to hurt them, but being handcuffed and in the living room, meaning there was never not an eye on him, certainly didn’t hurt. For the last hour, he’d been watching as Patrick wrote notes on some recent footage of vampires, as Pete and Joe worked on guitar together, as Andy practiced with his katana. It was all so horribly, boringly mundane, and all Gabe could do was watch. They’d offered to let him watch TV, but Gabe had refused that as well._ _

__“You know this technically counts as kidnapping, right?”_ _

__“It’s for your own good,” Patrick said, his eyes still the footage as he wrote down his notes. “We’ll let you out of the handcuffs eventually, okay?”_ _

__Gabe snorted. “You’ll never let me out of the handcuffs until William Beckett’s dead.”_ _

__“It’s been _one_ hour,” Patrick said. “You’re overreacting.”_ _

__“Overreacting? Who was the one who put handcuffs on me?”_ _

__Patrick sighed, glancing over from his notes for a brief moment. “You’ll thank us later.” He shut his notebook and pushed back his chair. He slung a silver cross over his neck before picking up a vial of holy water and a metal tray with a syringe on it. “I’ll be back in a minute, I gotta check on Travie.”_ _

__“Travie?”_ _

__Patrick motioned to the spare room door. “The Punk I’ve been doing some experimenting on.”_ _

__“What’s he like?”_ _

__“I don’t know, like any other vampire? Why do you care?”_ _

__“Just wondering.”_ _

__Patrick shrugged and walked to the door. When he opened it, Gabe caught a momentary flash of eyes before Patrick stepped inside and shut it behind him, leaving Gabe alone with the thrum of Pete and Joe’s guitars, the sound of Andy’s katana swishing through the air, the low hiss of pain from inside the spare room._ _

__

__Pete was laying a blanket over the couch for Gabe to sleep on when he asked, “Can I at least have the handcuffs off while I’m sleeping? You know I’m not going to try anything.”_ _

__“I know,” Pete said. “Maybe in the morning.”_ _

__“I don’t wanna sleep with _these_ on. They’re so uncomfortable.”_ _

__Pete dropped a pillow on the end of the couch. “Do you want some fucking moisturizer or something?”_ _

__“No, I want the handcuffs off.”_ _

__“We’ll see about it in the morning, okay?” Pete patted the pillow a few times and then stepped back. “There you go. Nighty night.”_ _

__Instead of saying goodnight back, Gabe rolled his eyes and laid himself down on the couch, watching as Pete dimmed the lights, shut the curtains, and retired into the bedroom he and Patrick shared. When a few minutes had passed and his heavy footsteps disappeared, meaning Pete was asleep in his sad scrap wood coffin, Gabe slid off the couch and slowly dragged himself across the room, careful not to let his handcuffs clang too much against the floor._ _

__When Gabe felt the wall, he reached up, trailing across and crawling on his knees until he found the spare room door. He leaned down and whispered under the door, “Hey, are you awake?”_ _

__There was a groan from inside the room, the sound of chains rattling as the vampire adjusted his position. “What the hell do you want? I’m trying to sleep on this cold-ass floor.”_ _

__“Your name is Travie, right? And you’re a Punk?”_ _

__“The one and only. Why? Who are _you?”_ There was a brief pause, and then Travie asked, “Are you a vampire, too?”_ _

__“I’m Gabe. And…” He hesitated, but ended up saying, “Not yet.”_ _

__“Oh, so then you’re turning?”_ _

__“Not really.”_ _

__“Jeez, then don’t be so fucking cocky about it. What do you want?”_ _

__“I can help you escape if you help me.”_ _

__“Wait, really?” The chains rustled again as Travie sat up with excitement, but then doubt clouded his tone. “How do I know this isn’t a trap?”_ _

__Gabe thought. “You don’t. You’ll just have to see. But look, I can get you out of here soon if you can bring a message to someone for me.”_ _

__Travie made a considering hum and then said, “Okay, sounds easy enough. To who?”_ _

__“William Beckett.”_ _

__Travie cackled. _“William Beckett?_ You want me to talk to him for you? That’s a fucking death sentence! Sure, he’d _totally_ wanna hear whatever you, a fucking human, wants to tell him. No, he wouldn’t, he’d rip my damn head off as soon as I say whatever stupid shit you want me to say.”_ _

__“No, no, he’ll care,” Gabe assured. “All I want you to do is tell him that I’m here, okay? He’ll care, I promise you. And if you can’t tell him, tell Brendon Urie or Mike Carden, they’ll know what you’re talking about.”_ _

__“I don’t know about this, really…”_ _

__“Do you want to keep being experimented on by Patrick or not? Do you want to keep drinking that shitty blood substitute Pete makes in a _blender_ or would you rather have real blood? The choice is yours.”_ _

__Travie sighed, knowing he had no other option. “Fine. How will you help me get out of here, then?”_ _

__Gabe thought, glancing around the pitch-black room. “I… still have to figure that part out.”_ _

__“Making promises you can’t keep, huh?” Travie snarkily replied._ _

__“No, I will think of something, trust me. I know this place, I know these guys… even if they don’t trust me right now, they will soon if I behave.”_ _

__“You better come up with something, or when I do finally break outta here on my own, it’s gonna be _your_ head ripped off for giving me false hope. Got it?”_ _

__A shiver rolled down Gabe’s spine. “I got it. Nice talkin’ to you.”_ _

__“Whatever. Just go. Don’t talk to me again until you have a real plan figured out.”_ _

__And so Gabe dragged himself back to the couch and pondered any possible methods of escape until sleep overtook him._ _

__

__Gabe woke up to Patrick kneeling in front of the couch, removing the handcuffs from his wrists. When his hands were free, Gabe sat up groggily and stretched out his arms with a yawn, relieved to finally have his full range of motion back. “Thanks, man.”_ _

__“Yeah, no problem.” Patrick got back up to his feet. “You want anything for breakfast? I could make you some toast, or cereal. And we’ve got orange juice.”_ _

__“Mm.” Gabe finally let his arms fall to his side. “Toast and orange juice would be good.”_ _

__“Cool.” He set the handcuffs down onto the coffee table with a light jingle. “We’re gonna be talking about the rules for you being here over breakfast, though.”_ _

__“I’m an adult, Patrick, you don’t gotta keep me here.”_ _

__“It’s not forever, okay?” Patrick headed toward the kitchen. “Just until Beckett lays off, whenever that is.”_ _

__Gabe glanced toward the window. The curtains had been pulled back slightly, allowing him to see a crack of the darkness of the street outside. He found himself wishing to see William out there, standing in the middle of the road with a menacing grin on his face; even if it meant being cooped up in Fall Out Boy’s apartment like a senile dog, Gabe hoped he would never lay off._ _

__

__Gabe lifted his glass of orange juice to his lips to take a sip as they all crowded around the small card table of a kitchen table. Even now, Pete still watched him warily, as if afraid Gabe would make a break for it any moment now, but Gabe continued to take a bite of partially-burnt toast as nonchalantly as he could and stared right back. He had nothing to hide, at least for now._ _

__“You ready to talk about the rules?” Pete asked. His tone was stern, as if he was a mother grounding a petulant child._ _

__Gabe swallowed his bite of toast. “Sure. Lay ‘em on me.”_ _

__“You’re not allowed to go outside, first of all--”_ _

__Gabe had been about to take another bite of toast, but he stopped. “Wait, like _ever?_ Not even during the day? Guys, come on, I have a job.”_ _

__Coldly, Pete said, “You could probably stand to take a few days off.”_ _

__“Maybe that’s a little _too_ far,” Joe said. Andy and Patrick nodded along with him, but Pete only glared. “Come on, what’s he gonna do in the daytime? Bus tables? Wow, so scary.”_ _

__“He could run away,” Pete insisted._ _

__“I’m right here,” Gabe reminded him. “Seriously, I don’t know where the Dandies live and neither does anyone else. I’d have nowhere to run to but my apartment.”_ _

__“Where you’d wait until dark for Beckett.”_ _

__“Or where you guys would quickly find me. I’m not an idiot. If you’re going to force me to stay here for a few days, at least let me go to my job. I have a shift tomorrow morning.”_ _

__“Dude,” Pete whined. “Just call in sick.”_ _

__Patrick shot him a warning look. “Pete.”_ _

__“Okay, fine, fine, you can go to your job. But one of us has to drive you there and back.”_ _

__Andy groaned. “We didn’t sign up to be Gabe’s personal chauffeur. Nobody’s gonna get him in the day, you’re way too hung up on this.”_ _

__“If you haven’t noticed, guys,” Pete pointed toward Gabe, who was just trying to eat his toast in peace. “His neck is covered in like, at least _three_ different bites. William’s not gonna wanna give him up easily. He’ll find some way to get to Gabe if we’re not careful. “_ _

__“I’ll drive him,” Patrick offered. “I’ve gotta pick up more supplies for my experiment, anyway.”_ _

__“Anything else I should know, Pete?” Gabe asked. “While you’re at it, you might as well put a chastity belt on me.”_ _

__Pete leaned back in his seat, reaching up to push a fallen strand of hair away out of his eye and back to his forehead. “You’re being overdramatic.”_ _

__“I think I’m being pretty reasonable.” Gabe tore off a piece of toast, chewing as he said, “It’s not your job to be my babysitter.”_ _

__“But if I can keep you safe from Beckett, you bet your ass I will. Anyways, let’s move onto the next rule: no more hunts for you.”_ _

__“Oh, _come on.”__ _

__“Instead, you'll stay here and help out Patrick with his experiments.”_ _

__Gabe raised one of his eyebrows, realizing that would afford him the _perfect_ opportunity to help Travie escape. He shrugged, feigning boredom as he said, “Wasn’t like I was expecting for you to let me go out hunting, anyway.”_ _

__

__William reached out to knock on the door again. Nothing. No footsteps, no sound from inside Gabe’s apartment. No light seeped out from below the door, only darkness._ _

__“You don’t think he could have ran, do you?” Brendon asked from behind him._ _

__“I _highly_ doubt it,” William growled. “He’s mine. He _knows_ he’s mine. The only one who’s fled me is Pete, and I’m not letting that happen again so easily.” He pounded his fist, splintering the wooden door and rattling it on its hinges. “Gabe!” Still, nobody came._ _

__“Maybe he had something to do with it,” Mike suggested. ”Pete, I mean.”_ _

__William tilted his head, recalling the previous night. “That is a thought. I wouldn’t be very surprised if he was keeping Gabe from me, yet another thing for him to hang over my head like anything he does _matters.”__ _

__“So then we should find Pete?” Brendon asked._ _

__William spun around and hissed, _“Obviously!”__ _

__“And where the hell are we gonna find Pete?” Mike asked._ _

__“That’s for you to figure out, not me.” William stepped between them, heading toward the stairs to ascend to the ground floor of the building. “We don’t have any time to waste. The longer Gabe’s with him, the harder it’ll be to get him back.”_ _

__

__Gabe stood at Patrick’s desk, watching as he opened a drawer and plucked a fresh syringe out. They were alone in the apartment since Pete, Joe, and Andy had all gone out hunting, leaving an unusual silence that only chilled Gabe’s limbs as they prepared for tonight’s experimentation on Travie._ _

__“Have you ever drawn blood before?” Patrick asked._ _

__“No. Wait, do you want _me_ to draw blood?”_ _

__Patrick shrugged. “Yeah. I’ll hold him down for you. It’s a good skill to learn if you’ll be around here for a while.”_ _

__“Uh… sure,” Gabe shrugged. He hoped he wouldn’t fuck up too badly, or then his chance of Travie helping him would already be out of the question._ _

__“Great.” Patrick handed Gabe a pair of rubber gloves and took another for himself, yanking them over his hands before he opened another desk drawer. He carefully took out a needle to thread into the syringe, then inserted a tube onto the end. “Better to practice on a vampire than an actual human, right?”_ _

__Something about the statement felt very morally dubious to Gabe, but he nodded anyway rather than protest. Gabe’s father was a doctor, anyway, which could only help although Gabe was pretty sure he’d never seen him draw blood._ _

__Patrick opened the spare room door a crack while Gabe stood behind him, holding the syringe tray. “Hey, Trav, gonna have to take some more blood from you tonight.”_ _

__In the dim light, Gabe caught a glimpse of the vampire inside’s lip curling up in annoyance. “Again? Seriously?”_ _

__Patrick flicked the light switch, revealing the vampire in question. His skin tone was darker, curls and facial hair grown out and unkempt from being locked in the bare room for nearly a month now. Although Gabe remembered his voice as biting and harsh, he looked much weaker than he’d initially let on, eyes glassy, facial expressions easily faltering, the silver chains around his wrists and ankles causing the skin underneath to appear red and raw._ _

__“Set the tray down there,” Patrick told Gabe, pointing to an old dresser that had been battered over the duration of Travie’s captivity. Then he turned to the vampire and said, “If you behave, we’ll give you some blood.”_ _

___“That_ fake shit?” Travie spat. “No fucking way.” His eyes fell on Gabe as he sat the tray down. “Who’re you?”_ _

__Gabe looked over to Patrick, seeking his judgement, and Patrick gave him a light nod. “I’m Gabe.”_ _

__There was a flicker of recognition behind Travie’s eyes, but he hid it with a scowl and muttered under his breath, “Fuckin’ hunters.”_ _

__Gabe picked up the syringe unsurely, and Patrick reached over and instructed him in the proper way to hold it. Then Patrick kneeled down, grabbed, Travie’s chained arms, and thrusted them out toward Gabe. “Just pull the skin taut and insert the needle where you see a vein, then pull the plunger back and you’ll see it fill up.”_ _

__Gabe nodded. “Got it.” He got onto his knees next to Travie, shooting him a brief apologetic look before gingerly pushing his skin back and pierced the needle through his skin. Travie hissed with his fangs bared, jerking his arm back. However, Patrick held steadfast to him and Gabe held the syringe with one hand while he used the other to pull the plunger back, the tube slowly filling with blood. When he’d finished, Gabe gently slid the needle out. He stood back up and Patrick released Travie’s arm to take the syringe from him._ _

__“You’ve got a knack for this,” Patrick said approvingly, heading back to the battered dresser. As he busied himself with taking out the tube and disposing of the syringe into a biohazard bag, Gabe glanced back down at Travie’s arm, which had already healed over the tiny puncture. Travie didn’t hiss, but instead gave Gabe a serious look, something that made the both of them realize that if they wanted to get out of here, they’d need each other. “I’m gonna put this sample away and quickly heat up some blood substitute. Are you okay with watching him for a minute?”_ _

__“Sure."_ _

__“Great!” Patrick hurried out of the room, taking all the medical supplies with him and leaving Gabe and Travie with at least some privacy, even if Gabe was unsure how long it’d last._ _

__“Have you come up with anything yet?” Travie whispered._ _

__Gabe nodded. “Patrick wants me to help him with his experiments. I think we can use that to our advantage.”_ _

__“Okay, but how?”_ _

__Gabe leaned down, voice hushed as he told Travie his idea. After he’d finished and took a step back to gauge Travie’s reaction, the vampire nodded. “I can do that. And you want me to tell William Beckett you’re here, right? Anything else you want to say to him?”_ _

__Gabe paused briefly, in thought. “Tell him… tell him I need him.”_ _

__Just then, Patrick returned to the spare room. “Here you go.” He tossed a crinkled water bottle filled with a thick, smoothie-like red mixture at Travie. “Have fun getting the cap off. Let’s go, Gabe, we’re done in here for the night.”_ _

__

__A smile slipped from Gabe’s lips as Patrick drove him to work the next morning._ _

__“What’re you thinking about?” Patrick asked, reaching to dial back the volume of the radio, which was blasting the current pop hits of 2006._ _

__Gabe didn’t immediately wipe the smile off his face, knowing it would be suspicious. “Oh, I was just thinking about last night when I drew that Punk’s blood. It was easier than I thought. My dad would probably be either really proud or really pissed I did that without any proper training, considering he’s a doctor and all.”_ _

__Patrick nodded. “Yeah, you seriously did pretty good. I think I’ll let you help me out again tonight, too, although it might be slightly tougher.”_ _

__Gabe perked up. “What will we be doing?_ _

__“I’ve come up with a formula that should, theoretically, suppress blood cravings,” Patrick explained. “I mean, it’s still not perfect. It could do a _number_ of things, to be honest, but it’s a step in the right direction, right?”_ _

__Gabe tried to keep his expression cool, not letting his concern show. “Right. So do we inject it?”_ _

__Patrick waved his hand unsurely. “Sorta. It’s more like… an implant? It should last for a few months, I guess we’ll see how it works. If it does, this could be _big.”__ _

__“An implant? I doubt Travie will be very happy about that.”_ _

__Patrick brushed it off with a chuckle. “Oh, he definitely won’t, but someone’s gotta test it out.” As he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant where Gabe worked, he asked, “So, you in?”_ _

__Gabe nodded. Hearing about it only cemented that it was the _perfect_ opportunity for his sabotage, to allow Travie to escape with any of the suspicion on Gabe. “Sounds like a plan.”_ _

__

__That night, just as Patrick had set down the tray of all the supplies they’d need, he realized, “Oh, darn it, I forgot the implant! Hang on just a second, Gabe, I gotta go get it.”_ _

__As soon as Patrick had rushed out of the room, Gabe kneeled down at Travie’s side, tugging the silver chains loose from their knots at his wrists and ankles. “You remember what to do, right?”_ _

__“Yeah, I’ve got it.”_ _

__“Good. The chains loose enough?”_ _

__Travie pulled his hands away from each other with ease, then stuck them back together to hide how undone the restraints were. He did the same with his feet. “Yeah.”_ _

__“Great.” Gabe jumped back up, only a second before Patrick came racing back into the room._ _

__“You ready to do this?” he asked, shaking the plastic sandwich bag in his hand that held the implant._ _

__“As ready as ever.” Patrick handed off the implant to Gabe to hold while he picked up the scalpel. “Let’s do this.”_ _

__However, then Travie emitted a low, drawn-out hiss, narrowing his eyes at Patrick. “You’re not going to put _that_ in my fucking arm!”_ _

__Patrick rolled his eyes and held up the scalpel. “Yeah, well, watch me.”_ _

__Gabe gave Travie a _look,_ and that was his cue. He kicked off his chains, shooting up to his feet and letting the rest fall from his wrists with a heavy _clang!_ He bared his fangs at Patrick and lunged._ _

__“Patrick!” Gabe yelped. The bagged implant fell from his hand as he jumped up, shoving Patrick out of Travie’s way and slamming him to the ground before he could be attacked. As soon as they hit the floor, Gabe scrambled up. His eyes darted around the room; Travie had disappeared, escaped through the door that had been left open. “Fuck, Patrick, he’s _gone.”__ _

__“What?” Patrick bolted up, head swerving as he looked around. “Oh, fuck, he really _is_ gone. Damn it, I shouldn’t have let the chains get so loose! I swear I just tightened them last week.”_ _

__“It’s not your fault,” Gabe reassured him. “That guy’s got a mind of his own.”_ _

__“You stay here in case he comes back,” Patrick said. “I’ll… I’ll go out and look for him, he can’t be far--”_ _

__“On your own?” Gabe asked. “The guys are out, you’re not gonna be able to get Travie back by yourself.”_ _

__“Shit, you’re right.” Patrick reached up, combing a tense hand through his hair. “Fuck, I don’t know what we’ll do. How the hell am I supposed to do my experiments now?”_ _

__Meanwhile, Gabe knew exactly what he was going to do: wait for William._ _

__

__Travie couldn’t believe it. He was free. He was _free.__ _

__Even though the Chicago city air was polluted, it tasted so fresh on his tongue. His limbs ached, his back sore from being stuck sat in the same position for so long. Now he could go wherever he wanted, do whatever he pleased. He’d need a shower, needed to trim his hair and shave his face, get a fresh set of clothes, eventually reconsolidate what meager power he had before being captured; but first things first, he had a promise to keep and a stomach to fill._ _

__He didn’t care whose territory he was in. He grabbed some orange-haired girl waiting at a bus stop, savoring the way she shrieked in terror when his iron grip snatched her shoulder. It’d been so long, _too_ long. After a month of reheated and hardly satisfying substitutes, she tasted the way blood had when it had first coated Travie’s tongue all those years ago after he’d been turned; invigorating, hot, smooth._ _

__He drained her quick and dropped her limp body to the curb before setting off into the night, in the direction of Dandy territory._ _

__

__After yet another exhausting night of directionless searching and disappointing reports, William decided the best way to unwind would be with a bath. He filled the tub to the brim with warm water, the liquid sloshing over the edge as he settled into it. A few drops of bathwater splashed up, causing a few of the surrounding candles’ flames to peter out. _Oh well._ William didn’t care much for the candles’ ambience, anyway. The darkness was just as soothing, a black blanket he could wrap around himself, as inviting and kind as an old friend._ _

__He sank into the warmth of the water, letting it envelope his body as he shut his eyes. He wondered where Gabe was right now, whether he was thinking about him just as he did. William wanted to know just how he felt, if William had made enough of a lasting imprint to keep him thinking about his lingering touches, his rough fangs even when they were apart._ _

__William drew his arm through the water, about to wrap his hand around himself when there was a sharp knock at the door._ _

___“What?”_ he brusquely demanded, tearing his arm from the water with a splash. Another candle went out, and a sigh hissed out from between his gritted teeth._ _

__“There’s some Punk here who wants to see you,” Mike called out. “Travie McCoy. He says he has info on Gabe.”_ _

__William shot out of the water. “Just a minute!” he called back, hurrying out of the tub. He flicked the light switch, flooding the bathroom with light as he grabbed a folded towel off the bathroom counter and ran it across his wet skin. After drying himself, he yanked on a button-up and pants, in too much of a rush to be concerned with the full outfit he had a reputation for. He was about to find _Gabe,_ and that was all that mattered right now._ _

__William threw open the bathroom door, and Mike ushered him down the winding staircase, the walls curving around them of inky black and white marble. Travie was waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs, his wretched state out of place in the grandeur of the mansion William had made the Dandies’ home. The name Travie McCoy was familiar to him, yet another Punk trying to hopelessly unify a scattered group of rogues, but not one he’d heard in some time since he’d all but disappeared._ _

__“Mr. McCoy,” William greeted, holding out his hand and straining to not wrinkle his nose at the stench wafting off him. Travie took his hand and shook it. “I assume it’s your information on Gabe that brings you here, is it?”_ _

__“It is,” Travie stated. “He sent me.”_ _

__A delighted shiver ran through William as he pulled away his hand. _Gabe_ had sent him, Gabe _had_ been thinking of William. “What do you know?”_ _

__“You know that band of hunters, Fall Out Boy?”_ _

__William rolled his eyes. “All too well. Let me guess, they’re keeping Gabe hostage?”_ _

__“Bingo,” Travie said. “Gabe helped me escape from them so I’d tell you where they are.”_ _

__A pleased smirk crossed William’s lips. “You know their address?”_ _

__“Oh, yeah.” Travie shrugged, and he told William the address, which William made sure Mike took note of on his cellphone. “And Gabe told me to tell you one more thing, too. He told me to tell you that he needs you.”_ _

__If William’s heart could beat, it would have stopped in that moment. Gabe needed him. Oh fuck, Gabe _needed_ him. It felt marvelous, the warmth that stirred in William’s stomach at the mere thought. “Excellent,” he eventually said. He spun around to face Mike. “Inform the Dandies that we’re getting Gabe this instant.” A slyness laced William’s tone as he added, “And possibly getting rid of a few bothersome hunters, too.”_ _

__“Right away,” Mike obeyed, dashing up the stairs._ _

__William took a step forward to follow, since he still had yet to put on his complete outfit, but then he remembered his guest and turned back to Travie. “Would you like to come with to fetch him? The more, the merrier.”_ _

__Travie remembered the glittering scalpel Patrick had held right in front of him. “Sure, why not?”_ _

__

__Pete pinched the bridge of his nose as he reclined against the couch. “You’re telling me he’s _gone?”__ _

__“Yes, Pete,” Patrick said, pacing the narrow between the coffee table and TV. “That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”_ _

__“But you told me you tightened the chains last week--”_ _

__“I _did,”_ Patrick insisted. “And he still got away.”_ _

__‘Fuck.” Pete let go of his nose and raked a hand through his hair. “Fuck.”_ _

__“We’ll find another,” Joe offered, tossing the idea out there. “I mean, Chicago’s _crawling_ with Punks.”_ _

__“It won’t be the same,” Patrick muttered. “I’ll have to start from scratch. I had notes on _everything_ about Travie, everything down to his blood composition. The entire implant was adjusted to him specifically, it might not work for someone else.”_ _

__“Gabe.” Pete’s eyes snapped to the corner of the room, where Gabe was watching the confrontation in silence. “Do _you_ have anything to say about this?”_ _

__“He _saved_ me!” Patrick interjected, stopping his pacing to scold Pete. “Don’t be so rude! What reason do you think he’d have, anyway, to free _Travie?_ He’s just some useless Punk.”_ _

__“Patrick’s right,” Gabe said, crossing his arms. “I think Patrick gives more of a shit than me about that dude.”_ _

__“That’s rich, coming from the guy who willingly fucked William Beckett.” Pete’s gaze fell contemptuously back on Gabe. “We all know you can make better excuses than that.”_ _

__“Sure, Pete, what do you want to hear me say?” Gabe took a step out of the corner. “What do you think my diabolical plan for Travie would be, huh?”_ _

__“Exactly!” Patrick said. “Gabe’s been nothing but helpful! The least you could do is not treat him like a suspect, you’re forcing him to be here against his will!”_ _

__“Well, we kinda _have_ to, or William’s gonna get him--”_ _

__“Pete," Gabe said. "I’m not a child. I can stake a vampire just as well as you can.”_ _

__“So then you’d stake Beckett?”_ _

__Gabe looked away, reaching up instinctively to run the tips of his fingers over the bite wounds. “Yes,” he lied meekly._ _

__Pete knew the obvious answer and leaned the back of his head on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “Gabe, what the _fuck_ are we gonna do with you?”_ _

__“I guess keep treating me like a child.”_ _

__Pete shot up from the couch, ready to fire back his own retort when-- a loud _bang!_ Everyone spun around, just in time to see the door fall off its hinges and to the floor with a heavy thud. The leg that had been extended out to kick the door lowered as William swiftly tore off his glove, holding it high before letting it flutter to the ground._ _

__Gabe remembered how the silken fabric of it had felt against his cheek, cool and smooth, his mind currently somewhere else entirely in a stupor as everyone else screamed around him and grappled for their crosses, their stakes, their holy water. Gabe couldn’t think of the impending danger, only that Travie had kept his promise, only that William had come for him._ _

__Gabe grinned, his eyes wide and dreamy, unnoticing of the Dandies pushing past William and flooding the apartment. He only snapped back to reality for a brief moment when a hand grabbed his shoulder, trying to pry him away._ _

__“Gabe!” Pete cried. “You gotta go!”_ _

___Go?_ Why would Gabe want to _go?_ William was there, William was _right there_ with his stupidly beautiful smile and stupidly spindly legs and stupidly gorgeous locks of shoulder-length hair. In his love-dizzying daze, Gabe didn’t understand why Pete would want him to leave._ _

__“Crap, he’s been glamoured!” Patrick shouted. And then a fist struck the side of Patrick’s face, Travie’s fist. He was here, too. Gabe supposed he wasn’t all that surprised._ _

__Pete immediately left Gabe’s side, hurrying to defend Patrick. Joe and Andy were flinging what meager scraps of holy water they could find laying around at their immediate disposal, but it wasn’t enough, and soon they were running for the windows._ _

__“Gabe,” William’s voice rang out clear as a day, a gorgeous melody in the midst of the cacophony of screams and thumps and cracking. William’s eyes were moons, glittering and glowing with serene radiance. His hands cupped Gabe’s face, one hand bare and cold, the other gloved and smooth with the cool metal of a ring. A smile, so sweet, so beautiful, played on his lips. “You have no idea how long I’ve been searching for you.”_ _

__Gabe stared wide-eyed back at him. “Really?”_ _

__“Mhm. Let’s get you to my place, okay? I’ll take care of you, you won’t have to worry about _them_ anymore.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Yes,” William said, so full of promise it was practically a guarantee. He lifted his hands from Gabe’s face and took his hand, leading him out of the apartment as Pete screamed from behind, _Gabe, don’t do it, don’t do it!__ _

__

__William let the glamour lift when they were outside and far from the apartment, loosening the string that had tethered Gabe to him enough for the full capabilities of his thoughts to come crashing back over him like a loud, overpowering wave, for the smoke-tinged night air to fill his lungs almost suffocatingly like water. The etherealness was there and then absent, drop-kicking Gabe right back into his humanity. He shuddered, his knees nearly buckling underneath his weight as William grabbed his shoulders to keep him upright while the full intensity of emotions returned to Gabe._ _

__Gabe reached up for his forehead. His head was pounding steadily. “Fuck, what happened?” He had a vague picture of the previous few minutes, but it was all fuzzy, a memory that was all blobs and colors and noises except for one stark, startlingly-clear figure that was _William, William, William.__ _

__“I got you away from those absurd hunters,” William said simply. “You doing okay, baby? I know coming off a glamour can be a shock.”_ _

__Gabe groaned. “Yeah, tell me about it. Can we sit down?”_ _

__“The sooner we get home, the better,” William reassured him, taking him a step forward, and then another. “And then we can lie down on my bed, and I’ll fuck you as you hard as you like.”_ _

__Gabe nodded. He inhaled, but breath only stung through his nostrils. Glamours were only meant to be used on prey, to disappear as soon as consciousness did. Needless to say, the after-effects of being emotionally and mentally manipulated weren’t very pleasant. Gabe’s head still pounded, and he asked, “Could you carry me?”_ _

__“Of course.” William lifted Gabe into his arms with ease, his smile as bright as the stars overhead. “Anything for you, dear.”_ _

__

__Patrick spit out blood. One of his teeth felt loose, so loose he could twist it around in his gums with his tongue; he’d have to make an emergency dentist appointment about that in the morning._ _

__After Travie had punched him and Pete came to his rescue, Patrick had just laid there on the floor in shock, watching as William ushered glamoured and therefore naive Gabe away. He felt stupid; of _course_ Gabe had helped Travie escape, of course Travie would be in cahoots with William despite how his reputation paled in comparison. Maybe Pete did know what he was talking about. It was annoying to hear Pete say all the time so self-assuredly, _I_ know _Beckett,_ but that didn’t erase the fact Pete always had been telling the truth. Patrick made a mental note to listen to Pete a little more often._ _

__After William and Gabe had left, Pete had scooped Patrick into his arms and carried him out of the apartment, such a victorious gesture for a night that was the complete opposite. Apparently Pete had knocked Travie out. Apparently he didn’t think they’d make it out alive, with all the Dandies’ attention suddenly focused on them since Joe and Andy had since fled. But they did, somehow._ _

__So everything was fine, except for the fact Patrick was spitting out blood onto an alleyway, and he could twist his tooth with his tongue, and his jaw ached, and his spine jolted with a sharp pain whenever he moved, and their apartment could be considered pretty much gone now that their location was known._ _

__“I should have known Gabe would be trouble when we met him,” Pete said, so sorrowful it almost sounded like an apology. Patrick agreed._ _

__Water from a broken roof gutter plonked into a puddle beside him, beside the blood. _Drip. Drip. Plonk.__ _

__Patrick truly felt pitiful, and he knew Pete did, too._ _

__

__“This place is nicer than I thought,” Gabe commented, in awe at the marble walls as he clung tight to William’s neck as he brought him up the stairs._ _

__“Well, where did you think we lived?”_ _

__Gabe tilted his head in thought. “I don’t know. Maybe some abandoned building.”_ _

__“Oh, _never,”_ William said. “We haven’t done that in decades.”_ _

__He continued to carry him down the hallway and into a bedroom, where he set Gabe down on the sheets so he could lock the door. He returned to Gabe, crawling over him with a grin. However, Gabe seemed to be preoccupied._ _

__“Will they be okay?” he asked._ _

__“The hunters?” William sighed, obviously bothered that they had to be brought up now. “Yes, maybe. Killing them is for another time. Tonight’s about _you.”__ _

__Before Gabe could ask any more questions, William pressed his lips to his, tongue slipping into Gabe’s mouth greedily. It had only been a few days since they’d last seen each other, but it felt like eternity. William stuck his hand down his own pants, palming himself as he broke the kiss and moaned. “Fuck, Gabe, you have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about you, all the things I’d do to you when you were finally here underneath me.”_ _

__Gabe reached for William’s pants. “You want me to—”_ _

__William’s hand flew out of his pants, instead snatching Gabe’s shoulders and pinning him down. “No, you’re doing as _I_ say. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you feel it for days, so it’ll be the _only_ thing you can think about when you’re turning.”_ _

__Gabe nodded eagerly. “Fuck yes."_ _

__“Good.” William sat up. “Now take off all your clothes for me.”_ _

__Gabe could feel William’s sultry eyes burning into him as he yanked his shirt over his head and undid the fly of his jeans before pushing them off his limbs along with his briefs. Already, he was half-hard, and William couldn’t help himself, immediately starting to take off his clothes in a hurry._ _

__“Damn it, Gabe, you’re gonna be so fucking hot as a vampire.” William had removed the last layer of his clothes, settling himself back on Gabe’s hips. He brought his hand to Gabe’s cock, running his finger over the tip. “Jerk yourself off for me while I bite you.”_ _

__Gabe spit into his hand and wrapped it around his cock, starting to pump up and down with a shiver. William watched for a few moments, enticed by the way Gabe’s mouth fell open with a moan and how his arm moved before he leaned into Gabe’s neck. He pressed a few kisses there, licked over the previous bites he’d left. “You’re mine,” William hissed, and he licked over his skin again. “Fuck, you’re so mine.”_ _

__William bit down, causing Gabe to grind his hips up into him with a whine. Knowing this would be the last time he’d taste Gabe’s blood in its human state, he sipped it slowly like a steaming hot drink. It trickled down his throat, warming his stomach and coating his tongue with the thick sweetness. The few drops of blood that escaped his mouth rolled down his chin and smeared Gabe’s skin. He paid close attention to Gabe’s heart, pulling back when he determined it was beginning to go just fast enough to make up for the blood loss. When William did remove his fangs, more blood pooled to the surface of the bite, making Gabe’s neck red and staining the pillow._ _

__William suddenly ripped Gabe’s hand away from his cock, causing a dissatisfied groan to be emitted from the back of Gabe’s throat. William paid it no mind, instead spitting blood onto his fingers and pressing them into Gabe. Gabe arched his back and pushed himself forward, impatient for William to find his prostate, which he did quickly. As soon as his fingers prodded that spot, a stuttering cry escaped from Gabe’s mouth._ _

__William’s free hand grabbed Gabe by the shoulder, pushing him down on his back again. Keeping his fingers inside Gabe, he leaned forward and licked at the blood that hadn’t yet dried on his neck, biting once more as he brushed against Gabe’s prostate again. The sting of fangs and wave of pleasure of William’s fingers caused Gabe to whisper breathlessly like a chant, _“William, William, William.”__ _

__William indulged himself with a few more gulps of blood, knowing taking just a bit more couldn’t hurt, and then tore himself away, lips dripping a much more opaque shade of red. He slid his blood-coated fingers out of Gabe. However, instead of fucking him right away, William reached over to the nightstand and picked up a small knife._ _

__“Usually, I just bite my wrist,” William explained, holding the knife up to the crook of his own neck. “But I think it’d be fun for you to be the first to try drinking from my neck.”_ _

__Before Gabe could react, William sliced the blade through his skin, blood immediately dripping off and curving down his collarbones and chest. He snatched Gabe’s shoulder and pulled him up, bringing his face near to his neck._ _

__“Drink,” William ordered, tucking his hair behind his ear and tilting his head away, baring his exposing neck. Without question, Gabe experimentally licked at the blood seeping from the cut. The thick liquid fell on his tongue, the usual bitterness faint and overpowered by a tantalizing sort of sweetness. It was addicting, addling his thoughts and clouding them, only one need rising clear above the blur; he needed _blood, William’s blood.__ _

__As Gabe began to suck at the cut, gulping down the blood messily and letting it drip off his lips, William closed his eyes and sighed, savoring the way Gabe’s tongue worked at his skin. The minute he felt Gabe’s blunt teeth biting him, an attempt to squeeze out more blood from the wound, William groaned and grabbed Gabe’s hips, forcing him onto his cock. Gabe’s lips broke from William’s skin to let out a moan as he shifted his hips downward before going back to sucking the blood._ _

__Gabe’s vision grew fuzzy, speckled with black dots as he kept drinking William’s blood and riding his cock. When William grabbed his wrist, unable to resist just one more bite, that was when Gabe fell against him, unable to hold himself up as his surroundings became enveloped with pitch black._ _

__

__When Gabe blinked his eyes open to the darkness of the bedroom, he found his arms stretched above his head. In his attempt to move them, rope jerked his wrists back toward the bed frame. He tugged again, panic raking his body until the mattress dipped from someone else’s weight._ _

__“Shh,” William coaxed, the tip of his thumb brushing across Gabe’s cheekbone. “You’re okay. I didn’t expect you to pass out so quickly after drinking my blood.”_ _

__William’s soothing voice immediately brought Gabe out of his panic, replacing it with lust. William didn’t even need a word to sense it, as if he’d glamoured Gabe again; he swung his leg over Gabe’s hips, leaning down onto him and kissing him. When William licked into Gabe’s mouth, his tongue searched for a few moments before he pulled back. “Your _fangs,_ fuck,” William marveled. “They’re not completely grown in yet, but they’re sharp.”_ _

__Gabe didn’t care much about any of what William was saying. He wanted William. “I need you,” he said instead._ _

__“Oh, you _do_ need me.” Gabe felt William’s lips curve into a smirk against his. “You’ll need me as long as I want you to. Now, what do you want me to do to you to keep us entertained while you’re all tied up and waiting to fully turn, hm?”_ _

__It was a simple question, yet one that seemed so complicated in Gabe’s clouded head. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted William. “I don’t know, I just need you.”_ _

__“Good,” William said, as if that had been the answer he’d been expecting, like the question was a test. “Then I can do whatever I want to you.”_ _

__He lowered himself from Gabe’s lips, instead biting into the inside of his thigh and eliciting a sharp cry from the man underneath him. However, William didn’t drink; instead, he smeared the tip of his fingers along the bleeding before biting again, this time in another spot. He bit again, again, again, all across Gabe’s legs and hips, until everything below Gabe’s stomach ached numbly._ _

__“All _mine,”_ William hissed, deftly wrapping his hand around Gabe’s cock and starting to jerk him off. His motions were fast, hardly giving Gabe a chance to process the sudden feeling before he was arching up into his hand._ _

__“All yours,” Gabe repeated back, a phrase that refused to leave his mind until William finished him off all too quickly, and then again, and then again, moments of temporary bliss to break the thrumming pain that lay in wait, about to shoot through his veins and complete his turning._ _

__

__Patrick, Pete, Joe, and Andy all met up at one of the few places that was still open at this time of night, in this type of city; a dessert waffle place that was open until 5 A.M. None of the minimum wage workers seemed very phased when they trudged in and asked for a table, covered in blood stains and bruises. Instead, they were handed menus and told that this month’s special was a waffle covered in powdered sugar, candied pecans, and strawberries. It was times like this Pete really missed food._ _

__“I think I’ll get a crepe,” Patrick said. Although he could still twist his loose tooth with his tongue, he had yet again somehow evaded death again tonight, and if he wanted a crepe, he was going to get a damn crepe. “Probably a banana and chocolate one.”_ _

__“I think I might get the same,” Andy said. One of the dried cuts on his cheek reopened, a bead of blood dripping down to his jaw. “And fried potatoes.” He noticed Pete looking at him weirdly and sighed as he reached up to wipe away the blood. “Not _again._ Anyways, should I get the coconut whipped cream on my crepe?”_ _

__“Is coconut whipped cream good?” Joe asked. He turned over his menu, not noticing how he accidentally smeared blood across the side._ _

__Andy shrugged, holding up his napkin to his cheek. “It’s alright.”_ _

__Pete threw down his menu he hadn’t even been looking at. “Are we just going to keep talking about food or are we actually going to fucking talk about what the hell happened tonight?”_ _

__“After we order,” Joe said, glancing up and then back down at his menu. “Running from vampires makes me hungry.”_ _

__“Me too,” Patrick said._ _

__“You can’t even eat, Patrick,” Pete said. “Your tooth could fall out at any minute.”_ _

__“Then I’ll chew on the other side of my mouth.”_ _

__“Do you guys even realize how serious this is? We can’t return to our apartment after tomorrow. They know where we _live_ now, and it’s all Gabe’s fucking fault.”_ _

__Andy glared at Pete. “We know that. But we almost just died, and not all of us want to wallow in misery for the whole night. I want to eat a crepe and forget a few minutes the sheer terror we all felt when William fuckin’ Beckett kicked down our door. Is that okay with you, Pete?”_ _

__“I never said you weren’t allowed to enjoy a crepe--”_ _

__“Then we’ll talk about this in a few minutes.” Andy turned over his menu. “Oh, hey, the orange juice is freshly squeezed. Let’s try that, too.”_ _

__Pete sank back in his seat, half-defeated, half-bothered that he couldn’t try the orange juice._ _

__

__The pain ceased within twenty-four hours, and so the next night, William undid the ropes that bound Gabe to the bed and allowed him to stand up, marvelling at his pale gossamer skin and starving eyes._ _

__“This is how you were always meant to be,” William told him, pressing a light kiss to the inside of his neck, and he reached over for a pile of clothes that he handed to Gabe. “These are your clothes. You’re a Dandy now, just like us.”_ _

__Although Gabe didn’t need the help, William was more than glad to fasten the buttons of his shirt, zip his pants, and pull the sleeves of the jacket over his arms, his hands roaming Gabe’s lean body in the process. “You’ll be so strong now,” he cooed, his grasp around Gabe’s upper arm. “You’ll love it. It’ll be _glorious.”__ _

__And thus, Gabe joined the Dandies on that night’s outing. The air was cold, but nothing compared to the surface of Gabe’s skin. As they walked about, William clung to him the whole time, telling him, “You’re going to _love_ blood, it’ll be _incredible.”_ Gabe certainly believed him. The dryness gnawing at the back of his throat was growing unbearable, and he would kill to be rid of it. He had only two needs, blood and William, and that was all._ _

__While they were walking, William froze. “I hear a heartbeat,” he whispered, and he pointed in the direction it was coming from, on the next street over. In that direction, Gabe could hear a steady and calm _thump… thump… thump…_ that made him lick his lips and thirst even more. “Gabe and I will go after it,” he told the rest of the Dandies, and so the group stalked off as Gabe and William stalked closer to the irresistible thudding heartbeat. As they neared, Gabe could almost _smell_ it, running hot and juicy under their unfortunate victim’s skin._ _

__“It’ll be instinctual,” William told Gabe, as they peered from the street corner at the unlucky woman who was walking down the street. He nudged him. “Just go for it, dear.”_ _

__Gabe narrowed his eyes, aiming for the woman, and raced forward, the soles of his shoes pounding against the pavement. She hardly had a chance to run; as soon as she could hear the quick, rushed steps behind her, Gabe was already lunging, pushing her into an alleyway and up against a wall._ _

__When his fangs sank through, he found the taste of blood to no longer be its usual bitter, unappealing tang; instead, there was more to it, a flavor rising from underneath like an unmasked secret that had been kept from him all this time. As he swallowed down gulp after gulp, heat pooled in his stomach much like alcohol, but the blood that coated his tongue was more sweet than acrid, almost like sugar but so smooth, so warm, so unlike anything he had ever drank._ _

__The woman’s screams, rather than horrifying him, were music to his ears, causing him to shiver in thrill rather than fear. And he could hear William’s chuckling as he watched the sight as well, impressed with how his lover took to vampirism so easily, almost _too_ easily. This was beautiful, this was addictive; and Gabe wanted to do it again every single fucking night._ _

__The heartbeat quickened and then faded out, struggling to keep up with the demand. Thump… thump…… thump………. And the rhythm ceased, leaving the woman dead, so utterly dead, every ounce of warmth and crevice of her veins sucked dry to quench Gabe’s insatiable thirst._ _

__Gabe shoved the corpse out of his arms, roughly tearing his teeth from her neck with a spray of what little blood had been left, and glanced over at William, seeking his approval. William stood there, astounded, studying every square inch of him. His lips were glossy and crimson, his chin dripping messily onto a growing stain on his shirt, and the liquid was spattered across his ashen cheeks in individual beads and smears. His tinted-red teeth returned William’s glowing grin._ _

__“Fuck, Gabe,” he muttered, taking a step forward and trapping him against the wall of the alleyway. “I should’ve done this a _long_ time ago. You’re an absolute sight to behold.”_ _

__His lips crashed onto Gabe’s, his gloved fingers becoming wet with blood when he took hold of his sharp jaw. Gabe eagerly responded to the kiss, carding his fingers through William’s long hair and allowing him to pry into his mouth, trying to taste whatever spare blood was left on his tongue. William moaned, grinding onto him, and broke the kiss. “So fucking hot,” he marvelled, trailing kisses down Gabe’s neck and licking at any drops of blood that had fallen there. “You’re so beautiful now, all covered in blood like this. You’re mine.” He tore off his glove, reaching down to unzip Gabe’s pants. “You’re all for me.”_ _

__William’s slender fingers wrapped around Gabe’s cock, starting to pump his hand up and down, and Gabe threw his head back against the wall, a long, drawn-out cry leaving his lips. _“Fuck. William._ I’m yours. I’m _yours.”__ _

__“Good,” he hissed. “As you should be.”_ _

__Gabe couldn’t help but babble his name, over and over, the satisfaction of the blood and now _this_ leaving him an almost dreamy state. “William, William, _William.”__ _

__“Can’t wait to fuck you when we get home,” William whispered into his ear, and when Gabe moaned, he stopped. “Or should we do it here? Should I take you in this alleyway like the _whore_ you are?”_ _

__“Please,” Gabe begged, “I need you, fuck me, fuck me right here.”_ _

__“You’re such a slut,” William said, wrestling off his own pants. “Pleading me to fuck you in this grimy alleyway, where _anyone_ could see us, where _anyone_ could see you’re _mine._ Is this what you want?”_ _

__“Yes,” Gabe said, William’s words alone causing heat to rush down his spine. “Need it. Need you.”_ _

__Without warning, William stuck his fingers into Gabe’s mouth, coating them in a mixture of spit and blood before he yanked them out. He forced Gabe’s legs apart with his knee and thrust his fingers into him, stretching him roughly and without regard. “You’re so good.” William said, as he watched Gabe suppress any winces. “So fucking good.”_ _

__He didn’t take much care to stretch Gabe, his fingers only scissoring for less than a minute when William pulled them out. He lifted Gabe up by his hips, his legs wrapping around him and raised just enough against the wall that William could line up his cock with his entrance and thrust it in. Gabe moaned, his legs tightening around William’s waist._ _

__“You’re such a slut,” William said, and he rolled his hips into Gabe again, causing another low moan to escape from his mouth. “Moaning for me, after begging for me to fuck you in this dirty alleyway.” He thrusted again, and again, his voice breaking mid-sentence as he said, “Just like you deserve, you _whore.”__ _

__And all Gabe could do was moan his name, as William’s hips kept snapping back and forth, thrusting into him quicker and quicker each time, his energy never waning. _“William,_ mierda, _maldita mierda.”__ _

__He could feel the bricks of the wall digging into his skin, as William pressed him harder, his grip on Gabe tightening as his nails sunk deeper into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. William only needed just a few more rapid and desperate thrusts, getting closer and closer, he as well as Gabe on the brink of climax._ _

__“Fuck,” William muttered, leaning his head into the crook of Gabe’s neck. He was close, so close. “Fuck.”_ _

__And then, out of the corner of his eye, he could see a figure standing there at the end of the alleyway. Silent, still. William turned his head and saw Pete, his eyes wide, watching in shock. William smirked at him, giving one final hard thrust that caused Gabe to come. He couldn’t see Pete, being his eyes were shut tight, and Gabe cried, “William!” as his cum leaked onto William’s cape._ _

__William let out a filthy, loud moan, staring tauntingly right at Pete, and came within a few more quick thrusts. Pete gaped, frozen and unable to do anything but watch as William’s cum dripped down the inside of Gabe’s thighs._ _

__When William was able to speak, finally coming down from his orgasm, he still looked right at Pete, his grin glinting in the dim light. “See?” he said, as if proving a point as he held Gabe tightly to him. “He’s _mine.”__ _

__Gabe opened his eyes just in time to see Pete racing away in horror._ _

__

__Pete’s feet pounded against the pavement as he ran. He could hear Gabe’s screaming at William become fainter and fainter, as he drew further and further from that alleyway. He only stopped when he reached the motel he and the rest of Fall Out Boy were staying at temporarily, while they searched for a new apartment considering the last one’s address was now known by the Dandies._ _

__He fumbled to take his motel key from his pocket and threw open the door. As soon as he entered, Patrick shot up from the bed, where he, Joe, and Andy were strewn watching whatever happened to be on the TV at this time of night._ _

__“What happened?” Patrick asked, able to discern the obvious terror that darkened Pete’s expression._ _

__Pete slammed the door behind him and paced the room, swinging his arms a few times before he stopped and closed his eyes as he muttered, “I saw William and Gabe being voyeuristic little bitches, _that’s_ what.”_ _

__Joe blinked. “What the hell do you mean by that?”_ _

__Pete opened his eyes and pointed at them. “I had to see, _with my own eyes,_ Beckett’s own cum trickling down Gabe’s legs. In an _alleyway._ They were fucking in an _alleyway.”_ He turned around, staring at the curtained window as he raked his fingers through his hair. “And he fucking noticed me and after he moaned like an absolute whore, he was like ‘See? He’s _mine.’_ Like, what the _fuck?”__ _

__All of his fellow hunters only stared at him blankly. “Dude,” Patrick finally said. “What?”_ _

__“Don’t make me repeat it.” Pete sighed. “And you know what? He’s right. Gabe’s one of them now.”_ _

__Patrick frowned. “Pete…”_ _

__“Gabe’s just as much a sick bastard as he is,” Pete growled. “We should have tried harder. We should have tried _so_ much harder, fuck.”_ _

__“It’s not your fault.”_ _

__“Not my fault?” he scoffed. “It is. It’s my own damn fault what the hell I just had to witness.” Pete sunk down onto the edge of the bed, defeatedly resting his forehead against the palms of his hands. “Gabe is William damn Beckett’s slut now. And the next time we see him…” He paused, biting down on his lip to keep his deteriorating composure intact. “Next time we see him, we’re going to have to try to kill him just as much as he will us.”_ _


End file.
